whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Kingdom of Jade Adventures
|reference_# = ISBN 1-56504-617-X |price = $15.00 }} Dark Kingdom of Jade Adventures is a splatbook for Wraith: The Oblivion that expands on Dark Kingdom of Jade by detailing Yu Huang's holdings outside the Yellow Springs and the constant resentment of his rule by their native peoples. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :All is Well Within the Yellow Springs :Renegades ride a ghost ship across the Sea of Japan, wreaking bloody havoc on Imperial slavers. On the Spectre-haunted streets of Hiroshima, a deadly race is run for the ultimate weapon in the wars of the dead. In the heart of the Tempest, souls twisted into the guise of beasts roam the gardens of the Emperor's Menagerie. A mirror holds the key to escape from Hell, but a demon holds the mirror. :From the Heart of Hell to the Mekong Delta, Nowhere is Safe :''Dark Kingdom of Jade Adventures explores the Jade Emperor's domains, where all is not as peaceful as the Emperor is told. Containing both settings and stories for Jade Kingdom chronicles, Dark Kingdom of Jade Adventures expands upon the original Dark Kingdom of Jade.'' Introduction Notes on the book's subject matter, a quick outline of each chapter, and a Lexicon of Yellow Springs terms. Part I: Places To Go The Odyssey of the Prince Alexsei: Flagship of the Tsushima Floating Renegades A relic Russian battleship serves as the headquarters for the Tsushima Floating Renegades, an international group of wraiths who traverse the Tempest and seek to undermine the authority of Yu Huang by attacking his Reaper ships, sent to mine "white jade" in the non-Chinese territories of the Dark Kingdom of Jade. Bangkok: The House of the Fallen Sun A brothel in Bangkok, the House of the Fallen Sun has long been a sight of death, slavery, and treachery. The rumors of it being haunted are not far from the truth, as many who met there end there remain, although the patrons they now serve are wraiths. However, there is more to its cursed nature than appears, thanks to the meddling Tremere brothers who once owned it; their experiments created a nihil in the attic. The Well of Night: The Jade Palace The Jade Palace is the home of Yu Huang and the center of the Yellow Springs empire. It is supposed to be a representation of Yu Huang's divine power, but many who visit find it more disturbing than inspiring. Part II: Things To Do A Hope in Hell, or The Mask and the Mirror A piece of a valuable artifact mirror that once belonged to Yu Huang's former master builder has fallen into the hands of a group imprisoned in Hell. If the other pieces are assembled, it might mean escape... or Oblivion. A Voice in the Wilderness: The Lost Legion Stygian soldiers stranded in the Yellow Springs have formed a "Lost Legion" for survival and to erode the hold of Yu Huang in Southeast Asia. Their ultimate goal, of which they speak with almost religious fervor, is to destroy Yu Huang himself. In order to establish a Haunt in Saigon, they hold a contest of warriors. However, there's nothing to stop the Lost Legion from disposing of the victors once they achieve their goal. In the House of Pika Don Hiroshima is a sight of absolute terror in the Shadowlands, thanks to a massive nihil caused by the atomic bomb dropped there in 1945 and the presence of a Malfean, Pika Don, drawn to the city by the horrors within. Why would anyone venture into this Spectral stronghold? Well, rumor has it that the bomb is now a relic, and it's hidden somewhere in the city... Background Information Though it has no official designation, many fans consider both this book and Dark Kingdom of Jade to fit into the Year of the Lotus theme that occurred three years later in 1998. The scenario of a relic version of surviving somewhere in Hiroshima was later proven to be true beyond a doubt. This would become important in the lead up to the Sixth Great Maelstrom. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Yu Huang - Emperor of the Yellow Springs and a hell of a guy. * Li Gao - Brown-nosing Judge of the Dead. * Fan Wushang - Yu Huang's most trusted advisor. * Herr Holbein - Stygian ambassador to the Yellow Springs. * Lei-Zu - The original ruler of the Yellow Springs, now one of Yu Huang's courtesans. * Chan - Court jester, who is more wily than he lets on. * Yuan-Shen - Yu Huang's master builder, who was responsible for the construction of Hell. * Pika Don - Malfean master of Hiroshima. References Eunuch, Feng Tu, Fist of Nippon, Immortal Guard, Jade, Jade Palace, Kuei, Kuei-go, Ti Yu, White jade Category:Wraith: The Oblivion books Category:1995 releases